Losing Hope
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Sequel to Surprise. Takes place after Sunday. Some strange things are happening around Atlantis and Dani is starting to lose hope for her future with her husband. Better then it sounds. Please R&R! JohnOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dani and Dean and any other character you have not heard of is mine. Everything else is not

A/N: This is the sequel to Surprise. Please leave me some feedback!

Spoilers: Sunday

"Carson Beckett was more then just a brilliant doctor. He was a kind man, and honest man. I never felt bad or nervous about asking Carson anything. Although his life was taken far too soon for all of our likings, the way I am going to remember Carson, is through what he has taught me. I have learned so much from Carson Beckett, and I don't think I would be here if it weren't for him. He saved my life just as many times as I saved his. Carson was my confident. He knew my secrets and I knew his. Carson was loved where he worked, and I hope that he knew it. I don't know why people wait till someone is dead or dying to tell them this but it is what we do. We hope that they know we pray that they do because then there is nothing we can say to them to let them know how much they mean to us. And Carson meant a lot to many of us. Not just the doctors or the scientists, but the military and the explorers. He made them feel as if they would be alright. Carson affected my life in a way that I know I can't possibly ever forget him. There is no way anyone could replace Carson Beckett. But as he is laid to rest, I hope he is in a better place, where his dreams are now a reality." Lt. Colonel Dani Sheppard said from her position at the head of Carson's coffin inside the church where his funeral was being held.

Dani is in her fourth month of her second pregnancy which turned out to be twins, and her one year old son was being cared for by his godfather, General Jack O'Neill, back in the states while she spoke at her friend's funeral service.

"There will not be a day that goes by that someone that worked with Carson won't think about him. I can say in all honesty, that I will always have him on my mind. Someone might want to blame themselves for the death of Carson, but it wouldn't be true." Dani paused for a second as she stole a glance at Rodney and then to her husband and then Ronon Dex.

"The day Carson died, he saved many people. But that is just one occasion. I know he has saved many lives since I started to work with him. It was him that knew I was expecting yet again, before my husband or I knew. I know that maybe someday I hope to see Carson again, because everyday that he isn't here I miss him. I will miss all the talks that we had in the mornings and all the breakfasts that we shared together. I hope that you are going to watch over all of us Carson." Dani said as she finished her speech in the church.

Dani walked down and sat in between Ronon and John. After the service was over, Rodney and Dani went back to Carson's mother's home while John and Ronon went off somewhere, they didn't really tell the other two where exactly.

(Beckett's mother's house)

"How did you meet my son?" Mrs. Beckett asked the two as they sat around having tea.

"Carson and Rodney were the best of friends. I worked with Carson. He was not only my boss but my friend. He was someone I could go to for advice and for someone that would listen to me when my husband wouldn't." Dani said.

"What did my son do?" Mrs. Beckett asked looking at Dani.

"I am sorry, but it is classified." Rodney said.

"From one mother to another. What was my son doing?" Mrs. Beckett asked looking into Dani's eyes that were puffy and red.

"Carson was saving lives and doing a great job at it. He was a brilliant man. I wish I could tell you where your son was and the details of what he was doing, but it is classified and I could be court marshaled if I reveal the information." Dani told the woman looking her in the eyes.

"Did he like what he did?" Mrs. Beckett asked them.

"He loved it. He lived for it. He was truly a brilliant man and he will be missed terribly." Rodney said as he finally spoke up.

"Thank you." Mrs. Beckett said looking at Rodney.

"I know this probably doesn't mean much to you, but Carson was the closest thing I had to a best friend. I will truly miss him." Rodney told the older woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth)

"Dani what are you doing in here?" Daniel Jackson asked as he walked into his office, surprised to see his friend going over his notes from one of the missions.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get away for a little while. No one ever comes in here so I thought I would help make your notes legible." Dani said with a grin.

"Who are you hiding from?" Daniel asked taking a seat next to Dani.

"Your girlfriend." Dani said.

"My what?" Daniel asked confused.

"Vala." Dani said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Daniel told her.

"Then why is she always looking for you or with you? I don't see her like that with Mitchell or even Sam. So what's that story?" Dani asked.

"Where is your husband? And Dean? Where is he?" Daniel asked as he went over the notes that she had fixed for him.

"John is somewhere with Rodney, Ronon is sparring with Teal'c. Dean is with Jack still. They are at his house. And stop changing the subject." Dani said smacking his arm.

"Vala is not my girlfriend by any stretch of the imagination. She is a friend, a team member. And you should know that I don't date team members." Daniel said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Did I already tell you that I picked out names for the twins?" Dani asked him.

"No, what are you naming the little ones this time?" Daniel questioned her.

"I am naming the boy Carson Daniel, if it is a boy and if it is a girl then it will be Janet Samantha." Dani told him.

"You know twins means that there will be two of them?" Daniel asked her with a grin on his face.

"I know, but I want a girl and John wants another boy. So I picked out the names that I want and he is doing the same." Dani told him.

"And how are you going to decide what to name the munchkins when they arrive?" Daniel asked.

"By who goes through the most pain in the pregnancy?" Dani said with a small laugh.

"You planned this didn't you?" Daniel asked her.

"Of course I did. He wants to give them names like John junior." Dani said rolling her eyes at the thought of naming her son John junior.

"So you are just going to what? Out rule him?" Daniel asked as Mitchell came into the office.

"I am the one that has to carry them, and get my body back while taking care of three kids and working on Atlantis, so yes, I out rule him. If you don't agree I can switch Daniel with something else." Dani said.

"Okay, you two. How about you pack your things up and let's go and eat." Cameron suggested as General O'Neill came into the office with Dean.

"Dani, someone wanted to see you." Jack told her as he handed Dean to his mother who he clung to.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun today?" Dani asked as Dean yawned and laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I am hungry. Let's go eat." Jack said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dani said as she walked out of Daniel's office with the three men and headed to the mess.

"So, Dani, what is going on with you and Sheppard?" Jack asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked confused by what Jack was asking her.

A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter of the sequel to Surprise. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter. Please review and tell me your opinions. Thanks!

John Sheppard was a liar. She hated liars. He knew this and yet he still lied to her. What she didn't understand was why? He said he loved her, but now she wasn't so sure, she had given him a son, and was about to give him two more children, so what had she done that was so wrong? Why all the lies? And why did Jack have to bring it up? She wouldn't have suspected anything if her cousin had just kept his mouth shut so instead of going back to Atlantis with the rest of the people that came for Carson's earth funeral, Dani stayed behind on earth, with her son.

Dani was trying to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. And it wasn't just tonight either. Dani couldn't remember the last time she really had a good night's sleep, wait yes she could, it was when she was on Atlantis with John. Being in her sixth month of pregnancy, Dani was finding it very hard to do a lot of things, and so being the stubborn woman that she was she refused to ask for any type of help until she was desperate. So without really having to say anything to anyone, Daniel moved into Jack's house to help Dani out. He even cut back on his hours. But it wasn't the same, Daniel was her friend, one of the best friends, but she wished that the father of her child was there for her, in her time of need. Especially, since she was bringing two more into the world.

"Dani, are you up?" Daniel asked as he knocked on the master bedroom door.

"I haven't gone down." Dani called to let him know he could come in.

"Still couldn't sleep? Were Carson and Janet keeping you up?" Daniel asked as he set Dean on the bed before he sat at the foot of the bed.

"They won't stop playing soccer with my insides. This isn't fair. I am as huge as a whale, I have no husband to help me and my life is only mine because of Dean, Sam, Teal'c, Jack, and you. And Cam, too." Dani said.

"You never told anyone what happened between you and him." Daniel told her.

"I asked him about what he was doing out with other women while I was at appointment after appointment with his kids, but he told me that I should mind my own business. How did things go from so good, to so bad in so little time Daniel?" Dani asked as she let her tears fall down her face.

"You tried your hardest. There just wasn't anything you could do. How are the twins doing today?" Daniel asked as Dean started jumping on the bed.

"They don't ever stop playing soccer, so at least I know they are active. Can you believe Dean is almost two years old now?" Dani asked looking into the face of her son who was the splitting image of his father.

"Maybe I didn't try hard enough?" Dani thought aloud.

"Or maybe John didn't try hard enough. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you are around those who love you and your kids. We are family." Daniel told her before the phone rang. Dani looked at the caller ID and was surprised. "It's the base." She told Daniel

"Hello?" Dani answered.

"_Dani, we need you to come in. Please." General Landry asked her._

"Is there something wrong?" Dani asked.

"_Dani, please just get here as soon as you can." The general said before hanging up the phone._

"I'm needed at the base. Are you going to be ok with Dean?" Dani asked going into worry mood.

"We will be fine. Don't worry so much." Daniel said as he went to the kitchen to get something for Dean to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dani got to the compound she heard a lot of whispering going around. About Sam and a lot of other people as well. She went straight to the General's office.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Dani asked.

"Dani, you don't have to call me sir anymore, you are retired." General Landry said.

"Sorry." Dani said.

"Colonel Carter is going to be leading the Atlantis Expedition. You are going with her and then will return within two weeks. After she settles in." the General said.

"Sir?" Dani asked going back into the habit.

"It is a request from Colonel Carter herself." General Landry said.

"And what about my son?" Dani asked.

"I think it would be wise to leave him with Doctor Jackson unless you wish to bring him with you." General Landry said.

"I do wish to bring him with me." Dani said.

"I thought as much, so I had Doctor Jackson pack for him and I also had Colonel Carter pack for you. You should change, you leave shortly." General Landry said.

"Ok." Dani said.

Twenty minutes later, Sam, Dani, and Dean were through the gate.

A/N: Please leave a review! I need ideas and opinions! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Dani walked into the infirmary to get Dean's cold medicine. It had only been two weeks since they had come to Atlantis and Dean already had a cold, which made Dani's job a little harder. She had barely spoken to John, but Sam seemed to be settling in nicely. But she wasn't worried about Sam; it was her son she was more worried about. She noticed how attached Dean was getting to John, which melted her heart, but at the same time it broke it. After all she was always the one constant thing in Dean's life, but she couldn't deny John or Dean the right to bond.

"Hey, doc. Do you have Dean's cold medicine?" Dani asked after walking up to the doctor.

"Hi, Dani. Yes, I have it right here." Doctor Jennifer Keller said.

"Thanks. See you later." Dani said before leaving the infirmary.

"Dani, how do you feel?" Teyla asked as they met for breakfast, for the third time this week.

"Like a whale. But the babies are doing fine. How is everything with you?" Dani asked as they walked to the Mess.

"Things are well. Are you planning on leaving before the births of your children?" Teyla asked.

"I'm not sure. Daniel and T will want to be at the birth which means I will have to make a decision soon on what I will be doing." Dani said as she took a drink of her water.

"Your Earth friends worry for you?" Teyla asked.

"Sometimes. They just worry that something will happen and that I will have no one to turn to. But I have Sam, I have you. I have friends here. And maybe John would be there for me as well." Dani said honestly.

"Colonel Sheppard worries for your health and that of your children." Teyla told her.

"He does?" Dani asked surprised.

"Yes. Have you not talked to him?" Teyla asked as Rodney sat with them with his big tray of food.

"Not very much. He's been spending a lot of time with Dean, so I have been getting into my work." Dani said honestly.

"Sheppard really loves that kid." Rodney said.

"It is his son, Rodney." Dani said.

"I know that, but the kid seems to be a lot smarter then the average two year old." Rodney said.

"Dean takes after Jack. But his father is also a very intelligent man, otherwise he wouldn't be here. I'll see you tonight Teyla." Dani said as she got up and left. Her breakfast was only half eaten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"You two have fun?" Dani asked as she came into John's quarters.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. How are you doing?" John asked her.

"I'm just tired. But I didn't feel like making two trips just to pick him up, so I figured I would come and get him now." Dani said as she yawned.

"He has a lot of energy." John stated.

"I wish he would share it with me." Dani said with a small smile.

"You don't look like you are going to be able to stay awake long enough to watch him." John stated.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I have been up with him every day and every night. It is hard, especially since I am carrying twins this time and it hurts me a lot, to see you and not be able to talk like we used to." Dani said.

"I know. We have both made a lot of mistakes, but I am sorry for what I said and suggested. Why don't you go and lay down for a little while and Dean and I will continue to hang out here." John said taking her hand in his.

"You have had him all day, you have to be tired." Dani said as she yawned again.

"I took a nap earlier with him. Go on. We'll wake you for dinner in a little while." John said.

"Ok." Dani said as she gave in and let him lead her to his bed so that she could rest.

"If McKay radios for me-"Dani started.

"Wake you up, I know." John said.

"I was going to say shoot him for me." Dani said as she lay down on the bed.

"I will." John said as he took off her radio and let her sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So he's sleeping?" John asked as Dani came back out from the room where Dean slept.

"Out like a light." Dani said with a smile.

"That is good. He sure does have a lot of energy." John said as Dani sat at her computer desk.

"He does. Can you sit down? I want to talk to you about something." Dani asked him.

"What's going on?" John asked as he plopped down on her bed.

"I want to know something." Dani said looking at him. "What happened to us, John?"

"What do you mean?" John asked as they both took their ear pieces out so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Why are we like this? We used to be so close. Before we got married, after I had Dean, then before I knew I was pregnant. And then after Carson was killed, it was like it went downhill. It was like you didn't want anything to do with me anymore and I guess I might have taken it the wrong way and just stayed on earth, but can you blame me, honestly?" Dani asked him as her eyes started to water.

"Dani, please don't start to cry." John said as he sat up.

"I have the right to cry. Can you please just answer the question, John?" Dani asked him.

"I left; we never knew what the other one did. We were supposed to be honest and be there for one another till death do us part, remember? We didn't do that." John told her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We were never perfect while we dated, why would you think we would be when we got married? How was I supposed to tell you about what I did? It was classified, you didn't have the clearance. I would have told you if I could have, you know that. You didn't have to see the things that I saw. I thought you were the lucky one." Dani told him.

"My wife was keeping secrets from me. How is that lucky? Tell me, how was I lucky?" John asked as he started to raise his voice.

"Keep your voice down and tone in check, John. You remember my friend Simon Wells? And Janet Frasier? I watch along with Daniel as she died. He lived, but she didn't. I couldn't talk to you about it and I wasn't about to go and see a shrink when you would get paranoid about it. I was hurting John and the one person I wanted to go to I couldn't. Do you know how much that hurt?" Dani asked him.

"I have seen my fair share of horrors as well Dani." John said.

"I couldn't save her. I went to school to be a doctor, I trained with the damn Air Force, and none of it mattered. I watched her die. How was I supposed to react to that? I wanted so bad to tell you, but you should understand the classified part. You have had enough missions that were classified, before you got to come here." Dani said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"I never stopped loving you." John said quietly.

"You never let me know. You were pulling away from me. How was I to know that I wasn't the only one hurting? I am not saying neither of us was right, because we weren't, we will always be us, but that is okay with me. I don't want Dean and the twins to grow up with parents that hate each other. Well one parent that hates the other. So this is what I will do. I want to be with you John, but if you don't want me and your kids here, then Dean and myself will go back to Earth and I will see my attorney and get the divorce papers signed and I will have them sent here. I think that is fair. I will let you think on it as well. But if you don't mind I am going to get ready for bed." Dani said holding back her tears at least until John had left with his radio, heaven knows he can't go anywhere without it.

"I guess I will let you know." John said as he left, and after he did, Dani sat on her bed and just cried.

A/N: Another chapter done! YAY! Review please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, but right now I am dealing with the fires in my area. So, please don't be too harsh.

"Hey Sam." Dani said as she walked into Sam's quarters.

"Hey, Dani. What is going on?" Sam asked from where she was packaging some things to send back to Earth.

"Nothing right now, but I was just thinking about the day we met. You remember that day?" Dani asked her.

"How could I forget?" Sam asked with a smile as Dani lay down on the bed.

_Flashback_

"_Jack, I don't understand what your problem is." A young woman said glaring at Colonel Jack O'Neill._

"_My problem is that you have done something that I would have done. You are better then that, Dani. You could do better. I love you, but I don't understand your decision." Jack told her as they continued to walk down one of the hallways at the SGC._

"_Colonel, General Hammond wants to see you." Major Samantha Carter said as she approached her CO and another woman, but what the two didn't know was what Jack had just told the woman._

"_Thanks Carter. Major Samantha Carter, this is Capitan Dani O'Neill-Sheppard." Jack said introducing them. _

"_I'm Jack's cousin. I am working under Doctor Frasier." Dani said as she stuck out her hand to shake Sam's._

"_It's nice to meet you. The Colonel has told us nothing about you." Sam said._

"_Yeah, I'm one of the black sheep of the family." Dani said with a smile._

"_Oh, yes. Very black. The blackest of the black sheep a family could have." Jack said._

"_Major, I was just about to go and get a cup of coffee from the mess. Would you care to join me?" Dani asked._

"_I would love to." Sam said and the two women walked away leaving a very confused Colonel in their wake._

_End Flashback_

"Those were some fun times, we had at the SGC." Dani said.

"How long did General O'Neill not speak with you after you refused to get a divorce from Sheppard?" Sam asked.

"Not long. Only two weeks." Dani said not noticing that she and Sam had a visitor.

"I don't understand why you didn't just break it off with Sheppard." Sam said

"We loved each other too much. I am still in love with him, but I don't know if he feels the same way any more. Even if I am carrying his second son and his daughter. Have you noticed, Dean is getting really attached to John." Dani said.

"Is that wrong?" Sam asked.

"Not wrong. It is hard. To watch him bond with my, sorry our son, and act as if I am nothing to him. I am the one bringing his children in the world. You know he still hasn't told me if he wants a divorce or to stay together." Dani said.

"How long have you waited?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks." Dani said with a sigh.

"Colonel Carter?" John Sheppard said as he knocked and entered the room.

"Sheppard. What can I do for you?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"Would you mind if I borrowed my wife?" he asked.

"Not at all. You can have her. Just make sure she stays off her feet." Sam told him.

"Got it." John said as Dani slowly got off the bed and walked towards the door where her husband was waiting for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's going on?" Dani asked as she sat across from John in the mess hall.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said. About us, about our marriage." John said.

"Okay." Dani said.

"I'm sorry." John said.

"Excuse me?" Dani asked him.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that you and your family never had bad blood after you married me. That your cousin stopped talking to you. And even though you had a chance to get rid of me, you hung on why?" John asked her.

"How did you find out about my family?" Dani asked looking down at her large stomach.

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you ever tell me or get rid of me?" John asked.

"Because if I got rid of you, then I would be just like some of them. Bitter, mean, and unhappy. I surprised Jack that is the only reason we didn't talk for about two weeks. After he realized what he was doing along with a threat from Doctor Frasier with a big needle and time in the infirmary, he saw the error of his ways I guess you could say." Dani said.

"You loved me that much?" John asked her

"I love you that much." Dani said.

"Where is Dean?" John asked.

"With Teyla." Dani told him.

"What you said about going back to earth, with the kids, all the kids, I don't want you to go. I want to give us another try. But we both have to work on it." John said taking one of her hands into his.

"Are you sure this is what you want John?" Dani asked him.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" John asked her with his trademark grin.

"No, but I just want to know that this isn't just temporary." Dani told him.

"Let's just forget the past and look forward to the future." John said as Dani gasped in pain. "Dani, are you alright?"

"I think I may be going into labor." Dani said.

"When is your due date?" John asked as he stood up and rushed to her side as she grasped his hand as another pain hit.

"Last week." Dani said as the pain finally went away.

"And why didn't you see Keller about it?" John asked helping her stand so they could make their way to the infirmary.

"Because I wanted to wait for Daniel and T. They should be here in half an hour. I want to wait for them John." Dani told him.

"We will see what Keller says about it." John said.

"Promise me something John." Dani said.

"What?" John asked as they made their way to the infirmary.

"I don't want a C-Section. I want to do this the same way I had Dean. Please." Dani told him.

"Okay." John said.

"_Sam, John and I are heading up to the infirmary. I may be in labor. Please let me know when Daniel and T arrive." _Dani said through her radio.

"_Dani, Daniel and T are here. We will be there in a little bit. After you get settled in." _Sam told her.

A/N: Okay that is it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And here is the new chapter!!!! Yay!

After ten long hours, John and Dani Sheppard welcomed the newest members of their family into the world. Janet Samantha Sheppard came first and then two minutes later, her brother Carson Daniel Sheppard. They were both healthy as could be, and both parents were happy about that.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asked from the side of her bed.

"I just pushed two kids out of my body. How do you think I feel?" Dani asked looking at her friend.

"You seem well." Teal'c said to her.

"Yeah, well it takes a lot to take me out." Dani told them.

"Well isn't that the truth." John said as he came in with Janet and Carson.

"Hey." Dani said.

"Here is a question. Why name him Carson Daniel?" Rodney asked from the doorway.

"What would I have named him? Carson Meredith? No thanks. Plus, Daniel saved my life when I thought there was nothing left." Dani said with a smile as she held Carson while John put Janet into Teal'c's arms.

"Why does he get to hold her?" Rodney complained looking at Teal'c hold Janet.

"Rodney, I think you left your laptop open. I think one of your assistants said something about running a new program on it." Teyla told him as she noticed Dani looking agitated.

"Well, I will be back." Rodney said with a groan as he left the infirmary.

"Why Janet Samantha?" Ronon asked.

"Doctor Frasier's first name was Janet. She went off world to help one of our men and ended up getting hit by a staff blast. She died later on. I couldn't save her, so this way I can still honor her memory. And Samantha for her aunt and godmother." Dani said with a smile before kissing Carson's head.

"They are beautiful, just like their mother." A voice from the back said and Dani's head perked up at the sound of it.

"Jack?" Dani asked.

"Hey, kid." Jack said finally showing himself.

"Daniel said you couldn't make it." Dani said.

"Surprise?" Jack said with a smile as he put the flowers in his hand at the feet of her bed as he looked at Janet in Teal'c's arms.

"She looks like Sheppard. Dani's eyes and lips though." Jack told her.

"Thank you, sir." John said from where he was sitting next to his wife looking at their son.

"Where's Dean?" Jack asked.

"He's asleep in Major Lorne's care." John said as he watched Teal'c place Janet carefully into Daniel's arms.

"How long are you here for?" Dani asked Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Well Daniel and Teal'c are on vacation time and I am going back in a week." Jack told her with a smile.

"It is about time you start using your leave Jack." Daniel said as Doctor Keller came back to check on her patients.

"Alright, I hate to break up the party, but Dani and the twins need to rest and eat. So…" Doctor Jennifer Keller said shooing everyone out so that they could do just that because John even noticed that Carson was getting grumpy in his mother's arms.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, ok?" Colonel Carter said to her friend.

"I'd like that." Dani said with a tired smile.

"And I will relieve Major Lorne of Dean. I'll watch him while you settle into a new routine." Jack said leaving with Colonel Carter.

Teal'c handed Janet over to John who was content holding his daughter while the others silently left the infirmary's private room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days and Dani was resting in her quarters after feeding and burping Carson and Janet before him. John was in a meeting with Colonel Carter and Major Lorne. Jack was in the mess with Dean and Daniel. Teal'c was mediating. He didn't have to, but he liked to.

"Hey." John said walking into the room.

"Hi." Dani said trying to stay awake.

"Did you feed them?" John asked sitting on the bed and taking off his boots.

"Yeah. They are both fed and burped. They are sleeping now." Dani said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to shower and then I will join you." John said kissing Dani's cheek.

"Before you doze off, who helped you last night?" John asked curiously.

"Jack had Dean. So Teal'c helped me. We talked about him and Ishta." Dani said looking at him.

"Who?" John asked not recognizing the name.

"You've never met her. She's a Jaafa." Dani said as her eyes closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani smiled when she woke up. It was five months to the day that she gave birth to her twins. Dean was a great big brother. Always wanting to help. John was great. Ronon was helping often as well. Teyla helped her with exercising to her shape back. She was far from what she wanted but she was working on it. Sam often dropped by to see the kids. But that never surprised Dani; she knew Sam was great with kids. And when she had her own she would be a great mom.

"John?" Dani called as she put on her robe as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, sleepy head." John called from the bathroom.

"Where are the kids?" Dani asked watching him brush his teeth.

"Dean is with Ronon and Teyla. The twins are sleeping still." John said after spitting into the sink.

"Why are you up so early? Are you going to the mainland?" Dani questioned him.

"You don't remember?" John asked surprised that she didn't know what today was.

"Remember what?" Dani asked confused.

"Remember what General O'Neill said the day after the twins were born?" John asked.

_Flashback_

_Dani was sitting up in the bed in the infirmary with Jack. She was holding Janet while he held Carson._

"_In five months, General Hammond is coming to visit you and your little ones. Be prepared. I warned you." Jack said with a smile as he continued looking at Carson._

"_Do you think Janet would be proud?" Dani asked unsure as she looked at her daughter sleeping in her arms._

"_Yeah, she would be. I am sure of it." Jack said._

"_It should have been me, you know?" Dani said._

"_No, it should not have been you! Otherwise you wouldn't have these three beautiful children to cherish, as you do." Jack said._

"_Jack…" Dani started._

"_You know I hate to admit it, but I was wrong, Dani." Jack said._

"_About what?" Dani asked._

"_Sheppard. He's good for you. And you are good for him." Jack told her with a smile._

_End Flashback_

"Hammond is coming." Dani said as she ran back to her room to get ready to see the man that she thought of as a second father to her, especially after hers died.

"I can't believe you forgot!" John said with a laugh following his wife.

"I had more important things to worry about. Like the twins and Dean! I cannot believe it has been five months already." Dani said as she dressed.

"Well it will be nice to have someone for you to talk to while my team and I are off world." John said.

"It will. Good Luck by the way." Dani told her husband looking into his eyes.

A/N: If you want another sequel let me know, because as of right now, I don't have any plans for one. But if you truly want one I will write one.


End file.
